


What am I to You

by Zenniet



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, but very minorly, mentions of- - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenniet/pseuds/Zenniet
Summary: Optimus wonders whether he is more to Ultra Magnus than just his commander. Ultra Magnus wants to show him what he thinks.-- Done as a Request --
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Ultra Magnus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	What am I to You

Optimus was never much of a fan of teasing, so when Magnus insisted on drawing out their foreplay as to the lengths that he usually did, Optimus insisted that Magnus just _get on with it already and spike him_. Though, what he actually said was less lewd and more uncertain and stammering.

“Of course, commander.” Magnus purred, his lips barely touching Optimus’ neck cables, which had already been assaulted by the SIC’s dentae, leaving little nips and sensitive glows of energon just beneath the cable.

“You do not need to refer to me as such in the berthroom, Magnus,” Optimus said with no small amount of static in his vocalizer.

“Does it not please you, sir?” His words were strict and serious, but his tone was languid and sultry enough to make Optimus shiver. Did it please him? Optimus had to admit that the thought of having Magnus call him such things, obeying his every order, did send a thrill down his spinal strut but Optimus stashed that thought away for a time when he may have a bit more confidence in the words he used in the berth. For now, the titles did lead him back to those same thoughts, but he knew that he couldn’t act on them. Not yet, at least.

“It is unnecessa- ah!” Optimus couldn’t finish his sentence when Magnus suddenly lined his spike up with his commander’s valve and sheathed himself inside him in one quick thrust. Taking Magnus’ spike was never a particularly difficult task, but the thick, pronounced ridges that lined it made it particularly intense, especially when he decided to use a tactic like that.

“You were saying, sir?” Magnus hummed, looking quite pleased with himself. Optimus, optics wide and face flushed, simply looked away, knowing that whatever he said next would just be cut off with another hard thrust from Magnus.

As they stayed still, though, Optimus’ processor started to wander. Why was Magnus so dead set on calling him that? He hoped that it was because he liked to, and not because Magnus saw fragging him as some sort of obligation. No, that can’t possibly be it. Magnus is a good mech with a good helm on his shoulders, he wouldn’t ever think that. He’s got at least some sense. Right?

“Commander.” Magnus’ sharp interruption brought Optimus back to the real world. “Is everything alright?” His voice was back to carrying that stoic note that it usually did while he was on duty, and that certainly didn’t help what Optimus was trying to avoid thinking.

“You don’t just see me as your commander, right, Magnus?” Optimus couldn’t beat around the bush with this one, he’d go insane. A look of confusion crossed Magnus’ face.

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing,” Optimus quickly lost the courage he had just a moment ago. He gave a short roll of his hips on Magnus’ spike, “N-now just go back to what you were doing.”

“No.” Magnus leaned back off of Optimus, but didn’t pull out. “Tell me what you meant.”

“It is nothing important, Magnus,” Optimus groaned, regretting having said anything at all.

“It must have been important if you said it.” Magnus stated, expression softening, “Please, Optimus.”

Optimus mulled over what he could do here. Either he ask Magnus outright, or he deny it and probably have his SIC just up and leave the room. Well, he knew which he was going to pick.

“I’m not just your commander, right?” He asked quietly. “And you aren’t in the berth with me just because I want it? You want this too, right?”

Magnus had never heard Optimus sound so unsure of anything. Even when presenting the most outlandish, ridiculous plans to the rest of Team Prime, he still sounded more sure of himself then he did now. It caught Magnus off guard, but he wasn’t going to leave him hanging after a moment so vulnerable.

“Of course you aren’t simply my commander,” Magnus and Optimus had both traded ‘I love you’s, and they’d recharged in the same berth even if they hadn’t just interfaced, and they spent as much free time with each other as they could. Magnus had thought it apparent that he didn’t view Optimus as ‘just his commander’, but if the big mech needed more reassuring, Magnus was alright with that.

“I care about you, Optimus,” He dipped to kiss him. “Whether you see it or not, I care about you, more than I would if you were ‘just my commander’.”

“Then why-“

“I only call you that because I can feel your valve clenching around my spike.” Magnus cut him off with a low purr to his audial that made Optimus rev his engine in restored charge. “But I will call you whatever you wish.”

“Do you want to take control of me, Optimus?” Magnus asked, digging deeper into that very apparent fantasy that the Prime held. “Tell me how to spike you, have me wrapped around your digit?” He started again with the slow rolling of his hips, “You’ll have to learn to speak up, first.”

Now, as Magnus brought their hips to meet in quick, jagged thrusts, all Optimus could really get out of his vocalizer were cries of Magnus’ designation and broken moans.

“Magnus!” Optimus’ helm fell back and his hips shuddered and twitched to try to move against Magnus. His engine sputtered and whined, his spike stood erect and leaking between them. Magnus took Optimus’ length in his servo, stroking it roughly in time with his thrusting.

“You could tell me how to frag you, have me pleasure you in any way you want.” Magnus sounded all too composed for what he was doing and saying. “I could put my lips to your valve or take your spike down my intake.”

Optimus grabbed tight to Magnus’ arm. Magnus had never serviced his spike like that, but it was always a more dormant fantasy that Optimus had. He never bothered ask, though, since he was more than happy to just be spiked by Magnus instead. But now that he was _saying _it, his voice low and rumbling in Optimus’ spinning processor, it sounded more appealing than ever.

“Do you want to overload on my spike?” Magnus said in a hushed growl. “I can feel you, you’re close. I want you to overload for me.”

Optimus had to beat back the urge to cover his deeply flushed face. He thought he must look shameful, and he did, but it was a sight to behold to Magnus. The Prime with his jaw slack, moans eagerly leaving his vocalizer, optics barely focused and glowing with charge, the soft shine of cooling fluid on his frame that caught that light. Stunning.

Optimus couldn’t bear to try and look around, or even look at the mech fragging him, for that matter. Now, his processor was too zeroed in on the sensation of a thick, textured spike breaching his valve again and again, raking across the sensor-lined walls and sending hot bolts of pleasure racing through his frame. He didn’t take notice of his shaky, barely understandable babbling and moans, or of his servo gripping Magnus’ arm tight enough to press little dents into the plating.

He finally hit his climax, frame tensing with a shout of static from his vocalizer. His spike spilled over Magnus’ servo, and his valve constricted around his spike. Somewhere in his processor, he registered himself rejecting his frame’s request to open reveal his spark. Charge flit about inside and on him, small blue-white arcs jumping onto Magnus where their plating met. When Optimus was coming down from his high, Magnus was still slowly rocking his hips into him, making the Prime’s legs tremble with overstimulation. It didn’t take much more to have him spilling his transfluid into Optimus with a shaky sigh.

Optimus whined as Magnus slowly, carefully pulled back.

“If you really would like to take control of me,” Magnus laid down next to Optimus on the berth, “I’d love to try that with you.” He looked down to see Optimus’ spike growing stiff again, “And it seems you’d like to try it with me.”

“M-Magnus, I-“ Optimus looked away, “I don’t think I can. You know that I am not… Not _great_ at saying-“

“_I_ say that you give it a shot. If not now, then another time, but it’ll definitely be one way to get rid of the charge you still have in you.”

Magnus just couldn’t drop anything he said, could he? Well, Optimus knew that he probably wasn’t any better, so if ‘giving it a shot’ will quell his curiosity, he supposes that he could get over himself to try.

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a request! Find out how to request stuff from me [here!](https://zenniet.tumblr.com/post/189864077750/how-to-request)


End file.
